


无姓之人 番外

by wdm146



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdm146/pseuds/wdm146
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark, Jarvis - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	无姓之人 番外

“Trick or treat”

门外两个鬼怪打扮的孩子，嘴里说着他们每年都要在这一天的晚上重复无数次的话，当然这并不会让他们厌烦，要仅仅只是说句话他们就能得到平时被父母严加管理的糖果

此时他们正提着手里南瓜造型的篮子，期待着这间屋子里的主人拿出一些糖果或者点心来填满他们的篮子，幸运的是面前的这位先生是一位大方的英国男人，并且看起来很十分的亲和

“Happy Halloween,kids ”

送到他们面前的是两盒还带着一点温度的甜甜圈，这远远的超出了他们的意料，这可比他们先前拿到的那些散装的糖果和巧克力好多了，足够他们在伙伴面前吹嘘一阵子了

“Thanks，sir！”两个孩子带着他们的战利品欢天喜地的离开了，也许是两盒甜甜带给他们过大的惊喜，所以没有一个人注意到屋子里还有一位坐在沙发上黑着脸的褐色头发的男人

“Mr.Stark，我希望你能告诉我你刚刚没有把你为我做的甜甜圈给那群穿着奇装异服的小鬼”

“这恐怕要让你失望了，sir”Jarvis回答他的同时关上了屋子的大门，顺便去厨房为他倒了一杯热咖啡“你可以把它看作是忘记购买糖果的代价，总比第二天早上起来发现家门前的树上挂满了卷筒纸要好”

Tony靠在沙发上撇了撇嘴“仅仅只是说出一句带有一定威胁性的语言就能得到甜头，这对那些小鬼的成长没有任何好处”Tony接过了那杯散发着香气的咖啡，但是他似乎没有要喝它的打算而是把它放在了旁边的茶几上，伸手拉住了Jarvia的领带，下巴仰起了一些弧度与他对视着

“介于你把本属于我的‘糖’给了别人，所以现在我只剩下唯一一个选择了...”Tony拉着领带的手用脸一些力把Jarvis拉到自己的面前“也许我会弄脏这里的沙发，或是我们房间里今天刚刚更换的床单...”

Tony突然站起来把Jarvis反推在了沙发上，岔开双腿跨坐在他的身上，抓着Jarvis的领带低头咬住了Jarvis的嘴唇主动的伸出舌头闯入了他的口腔，虽然Jarvis的性格决定了他注定不会在这方便太过主动，但面对送上门的Tony他也不会有多绅士，他伸手摁住了Tony的后脑勺，像一位无理的客人肆意地加深这个吻

双方的气息彼此交缠着，Tony身上还是穿着他平时最爱在家穿的睡袍，但与平时不同的是今天他的里面什么都没有穿，这其中的目的性不言而喻

要不是人类需要呼吸新鲜空气，也许这两个人能一直这样吻下去，但这也提醒了他们需要再继续往下发展下一步了

“看来这在你的计划之中？”Jarvis握住了悄悄从睡袍中探出头的小Tony的顶端，粘稠的透明液体打湿了他的手心

“你把甜甜圈送给别人可不在其中”Tony往前送了送要，生殖器的顶端在Jarvis的手心里来回的蹭了蹭，掌心纹路带来的刺激使它吐出里 更多的液体，他身上松垮的睡袍一离开腰带的束缚，就顺着他的肩背滑了下去挂在了他的手臂上，与现在还依旧衣冠端正的Jarvis形成了一个鲜明的对比

出于心理上的不平衡Tony一把扯开了Jarvis的衬衫，反正这也不是被他毁掉的第一件衬衫了“sir...”Jarvis想说些什么，一根手指却轻轻的抵住了他的嘴唇，挡住了嘴边的话“我们谈过的Jar，在床上不许这么叫我”

“现在可不是在床上”润滑剂此时正安安静静的躺在二楼卧室床头柜的抽屉里，当然现在上去拿显然不太现实，...哦，去他妈的润滑剂吧，Tony感觉到Jarvis修长的手指正顺着他的脊背慢慢下滑至他的股缝间，手上还沾着一些液体，凉凉的感觉和他此时火热的体温形成巨大的反差，时Tony不自觉的往前挪动了一下身子，但手指的主人似乎没有打算放过他，而是又一次贴上了他，这一次它落在了Tony身后的‘入口’处，并且在试图将自己送入其中

异物进入的感觉让Tony条件反射的崩紧了身子，在喉咙中发出了一声闷哼“嗯....Jar...”

“easy，Tony”Jarvis在他的耳边亲吻了两下“你咬的太紧了...这会延迟我们进入正题的时间”他试着转动手腕，将他的手指送往更深处

如果说要让Tony这样乖乖的被‘服侍’而什么都不做的话这显然不太现实，他低下头在Jarvis耳边低语“My dear，你知道你用你的英国口音说出这样的话听起来有多色情吗？”他解开了Jarvis的裤子将它连同内裤一起脱了下去，某个早就蓄势待发的东西暴露在空气中，Tony将它和自己的握在一起，两人紧贴着清楚感到对方那处炽热的温度以及每一次跳动，空闲的那只手在Jarvis的胸前挑逗着

在Tony做这些的时候他身体里已经又增添了两根手指。将他身后小小的入口撑开，那三根手指正在向他身体里最敏感的那处接近着，而在不久后它们便到达了他们的目的地并按压了两下

“啊！”

那个地方简直就像是一个神奇的开关，每次都会让他变成另一个人，Jarvis的手指开始在里面进出每一次都刻意的去按压那个地方，这使得Tony的后面分泌出了更多的液体“看，现在变得容易了”Jarvis看着坐在他身上已经被快被快感吞没的Tony，手上动作的幅度也逐渐的加大，原本干涩的入口也变得湿润起来，甚至能听到一些轻轻的水声

Tony想象着Jarvis修长的手指正在他的身体里进出，也许上面还会沾着一些透明的液体正顺着他的手指和手背在慢慢的下滑，这样的臆想似乎让他的小Tony受到了更大的鼓舞“嗯..jar....你知道的，我想要的不只是这个....”他的身子慢慢的变得燥热，但Jarvis的手指却有些微凉，两者相互中和正好可以形成令人舒适的体温，为了更多的去接触那个能让他感到舒适的温度，Tony无法控制自己的咬紧了Jarvis的手指

“At you service, sir”手指从Tony身后抽离出来，他感觉到在他离开之类那条小小的甬道收缩了一下，似乎是想挽留他，对于自己的不争气Tony低下头把脸埋Jarvis的颈窝里并等待着比手指更能带来快感的东西进入他，当然Jarvis很清楚Tony不可能会就这样老老实实的靠着他的，痒痒的感觉伴随这一些微不足道的疼痛感在他的脖子上四处的游走，也许明天出门时该穿一件高领的衣服

Jarvis一手托着Tony圆润柔软的臀部把它抬起了一些，一手扶着自己的下身对准了那个已经完全湿润的入口，托着臀部的力道一点点的卸下，Tony也十分配合的自己往下坐，尽管Jarvis早就不知道在那个地方进出过多少次了，甚至有时一夜可能会‘造访’好几次，但每次他进来时Tony总会觉得这家伙的东西又大了一些，就像Jarvis觉得Tony的后穴永远都像第一次那样紧

“嗯..Jar.....你每次总能给我带来惊喜...乖，再进来点.....”仅仅只是进入了一个顶端Tony就觉得后面涨的不行了，可这不算什么，他爱这种感觉

“慢慢来，Tony”Jarvis的声音听起来像是在努力着什么，好吧，也许我们该把‘像’这个定义去掉，他现在确实在努力的克制自己不把Tony直接按下去，把Tony身上碍事的睡袍一把扯掉丢在了地板上，这个动作引来了Tony的抗议“这可一点都不绅士”说着的同时他还把手从袖子里伸出来，方便Jarvis把它脱掉

Jarvis一向懂得进退，就像他知道现在不该是表现绅士的时候“抱歉，现在还能让你对我的行为做出评判是我的失职”Jarvis摸了一下两人交合的地方，那里已经十分湿润了，顺着柱身流下的液体甚至打湿了Jarvis没有完全脱下的西裤，Jarvis一扭身子把Tony压在沙发上，狠狠的把Tony未吞下的那部分干了进去，柔软温热的内壁一下子将他包裹在其中，让Jarvis发出了一声舒适的闷哼

“啊！Fuck...Jarvis，我们该好好谈...啊..别动..嗯.我还没...啊...”大家伙猛的一下进入差点让Tony一口气没喘上来，说好的慢慢来呢？偏偏Jarvis对于Tony的身体以及他的习惯都清楚的不能再清楚，他没有给Tony说完话的机会，那根东西已经开始在他的里面横冲直撞

与Tony相反，Jarvis在床上的时候话并不多，用Tony的话来说就是‘这家伙在床上的时候脑子里想的都是怎么干翻我’，虽然形容的有些偏移但也无限接近了，想要喂饱Tony单单只是机械性的重复活塞运动可是行不通的

Jarvis的双手把Tony的腰托起来了一些，精准的找到那一小块软肉，用顶端缓慢的碾了过去，用的力道足够让Tony发出一声声甜美的喘息

“Jar....呜...别这样...嗯....求求你...”快感产生的过程被放慢，这让Tony几乎要忘记呼吸，修长的手指紧紧的抓住身下的沙发，在皮质沙发上留下他的指甲印，但Jarvis更希望那些印记在他的身上

“抱住我，Tony”他压低了身子，方便Tony好抱住他，对方也顺从另他的医院，Jarvis低头将Tony胸前的小凸起含在口中，粗糙的舌苔滑过敏感的乳尖给Tony的身体带来一阵颤栗，下身的速度也随之一起加快，每次都毫不留情的捅到最深处，有几次Tony甚至感觉到他一整个退出去再整个撞进来

“啊啊啊——，Jar，你这个..嗯...这个坏家伙....啊...你..嗯...你想捅穿我吗...啊....”

“不喜欢吗？”欲火烧的Jarvis的声音有些沙哑，在Tony的耳朵里这简直就像是一针催情剂直直的打入他的血管中，艹，世界上怎么会有这么性感的男人，

“喜欢...嗯....亲爱的...拜托，别停下来...啊...狠狠的干我...”快感向海浪般向Tony袭来，一波一波的冲击着他的大脑，刺激的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，双腿不受控制的向里收拢，夹紧了Jarvis的腰身，这让好像他身上的人更加的受到鼓舞，如他所愿的狠狠的操干着

在前列腺充分的刺激下，下身的小Tony始终精神的挺立着，甚至涨的他有点发疼，但Jarvis总是在他快要射出来的前一秒慢下来，似乎在刻意的控制，Tony一点都不怀疑平时做饭时总是把佐料的克数精确到小数点后一位的Jarvis能否做到这点，不过眼前他确实很需要解决一下自己的问题

Tony悄悄的握住了下身的挺立，但这很快就被Jarvis发现，他的手被拉开，并且和另一只被Jarvis一起绑在了他的头顶上方

“别着急，Tony，我会让你射出来的”

Jarvis也在快要射出来的边缘，他把Tony抱在怀里不再保留什么，往他身体的深处顶去

“啊....宝贝你太棒了....嗯...再用力些....啊！”Tony感觉到深埋在他体内的炙热跳动了两下，同样身为男人他知道那预示着什么，他感觉到Jarvis似乎有要退出去的意思“No，Jar...嗯...别走，今天我允许你射在里面...”

“如你所愿，Tony”Jarvis在Tony的额头上落下一吻，下身一下子顶到最深处，灼热的液体浇在柔软的内壁上，这让Tony发出了一小声惊叫，很快也随着他一起射了出来，星星点点的白浊洒落在两人的腹部

他们就维持着这样的姿势过了大概有一两分钟，什么也不说，就这样看着对方，Jarvis甚至还没从他的身体里退出来，最后还是Jarvis先回过了神，他从Tony的身体里离开，稍微整理了一下后，要把他从沙发上抱起来

“让我带你去清理一下”

Jarvis刚刚伸出手，就又被Tony拉了回去，后者把他压在两人刚刚做过的沙发上，笑着说

“别急，亲爱的，恶作剧才刚刚开始”


End file.
